Trunks finds love
by Raven blackbird turtlelover66
Summary: this is a one-shot between my OC and Trunks


**Ok this is a one chapter story ok anyway this is set after Goku leaves with the dragon and trunks is in his last year of high school.**

**Oh and he falls in love with my OC. Anyway onward.**

* * *

><p><strong>Trunks' pov<strong>.

Today is another year of valentine day and like always a girl would walk up to me and ask me out all because "You're so handsome, cool, and popular would you go out with me" and I would say yes and in the end they always turn out to be total hoes and hurt me. So today is no different than the others. _(sigh)_

No body's pov.

Then his day went on like always only this time he said no to many girls that asked him out. Then he went to his favorite place, after school, in the mountains far away from any life, surrounded by the ocean, and a waterfall.

**My OC's pov.**

Today was a totally horrible day. First I find out my only and best friend is moving away, then that I lost my camera, then that I lost the schools election of being president of the school. So I came to this place because this place is my favorite spot because my mother would bring me here and sing to me when I had a bad day. She would be here today if it wasn't for the fact that my father killed her and killed himself 3 years ago. Now I just fly here on my own and sing the songs to myself.

"I wonder what song I should sing today?" I asked myself out loud

"Oh I know. How about So alone"

**So Alone by Anna Blue**

_My face against the window pane  
>A tear for every drop of rain<em>

_I am so lonely and so sad  
>You're the reason that I'm feeling bad<br>I am so lonely and so sad  
>Living in a dream I've never had<em>

_My face against the window pane  
>A tear for every drop of rain<br>I'm living like already I have died  
>Have died<em>

_Emptiness a present past  
>A silent scream to shatter glass<br>I have to go; it's time for me to fly_

_I am so lonely and so sad  
>You're the reason that I'm feeling bad<br>I am so lonely and so sad  
>Living in a dream I've never had<em>

_(Wake me with your kiss)  
>Who will care if I'm not here?<br>If suddenly I disappeared?  
>No one's gonna notice it at all<em>

_Dying flowers in my hand  
>I'm vanishing from where I stand<br>It isn't yet too late to get the cure_

_I am so lonely and so sad  
>You're the reason that I'm feeling bad<br>I am so lonely and so sad  
>Living in a dream I've never had<em>

_So lonely and so sad  
>You're the reason that I'm feeling bad<br>I am so lonely and so sad  
>Living in a dream I've never had<em>

_I am so lonely and so sad  
>You're the reason that I'm feeling bad<br>I am so lonely and so sad  
>Living in a dream I've never had<em>

_So lonely and so sad  
>You're the reason that I'm feeling bad<br>I am so lonely and so sad  
>Living in a dream I've never had<em>

_(Wake me with your kiss)_

As I finished the song I heard something in the bushes.

"Who's there?" I asked

**Trunks' pov.**

After I arvived at my favorite spot I started hearing a song that came out of noware

**So Alone by Anna Blue**

My face against the window pane  
>A tear for every drop of rain<p>

I am so lonely and so sad  
>You're the reason that I'm feeling bad<br>I am so lonely and so sad  
>Living in a dream I've never had<p>

My face against the window pane  
>A tear for every drop of rain<br>I'm living like already I have died  
>Have died<p>

Emptiness a present past  
>A silent scream to shatter glass<br>I have to go; it's time for me to fly

I am so lonely and so sad  
>You're the reason that I'm feeling bad<br>I am so lonely and so sad  
>Living in a dream I've never had<p>

(Wake me with your kiss)  
>Who will care if I'm not here?<br>If suddenly I disappeared?  
>No one's gonna notice it at all<p>

I started to follow the voice and it started to lead me to the edge near the ocean** (the island is 2 islands of Hawaii combined)**

Dying flowers in my hand  
>I'm vanishing from where I stand<br>It isn't yet too late to get the cure

I am so lonely and so sad  
>You're the reason that I'm feeling bad<br>I am so lonely and so sad  
>Living in a dream I've never had<p>

So lonely and so sad  
>You're the reason that I'm feeling bad<br>I am so lonely and so sad  
>Living in a dream I've never had<p>

I am so lonely and so sad  
>You're the reason that I'm feeling bad<br>I am so lonely and so sad  
>Living in a dream I've never had<p>

So lonely and so sad  
>You're the reason that I'm feeling bad<br>I am so lonely and so sad  
>Living in a dream I've never had<p>

(Wake me with your kiss)

I had reached the edge and hid under a bush but then slipped and made a noise

"Who's there?" She asked

I then saw her and I could clearly see that she was crying and I guessed that she had a bad day. So I answered her question.

"My name is Trunks Brief. And what would be your name?" I asked

"My name is a little strange" she said

"Stranger than Trunks Brief" I asked

"Yes. It's Raven Blackbird the 6th" she said

"Wow." Is all I could say?

"Aren't you going to laugh?" she said

"Nope. But I have a question. Was your mom was named that to?" I asked

She then looked down and just nodded

"So how did you fine this place? Cause I've visited this place since 4 years ago" I mentioned

"My mom found this place actually since 6 years ago and then …um…I just come here now" she said even more sadden then before.

"Hay why are so sad when I mentioned your mom?" that did it she started crying and then I got this feeling that I should be by her side and comfort her.

**My OC's prov.**

He then asked the question about my mother and that did it I started crying my eyes out.

"Hey look I'm sorry. Here. Come on." He said then the next thing I knew was that he was hugging me and trying to comfort me. I then started to blush because I just met this guy and now he was hugging me out nowhere.

"Huh!" I was so surprised

"Why don't you talk about it, it may help you out just a little" he said

I then started telling my story "About three years ago I had just gotten home from school and when I came I heard my parents screaming at each other in the kitchen then next thing I knew my mom came running in and grabbed my hand and started dragging me outside but then I heard shooting and my mom was on the ground telling me to hide so I did and before I did I saw that my mom was trying to get up but my father then came out and shot her more and all I could do was" I stopped then took a deep breath and continued, "just stare at her dying body behind our car. Then my father looked up and I saw tears then he brought the gun up to his head and shot himself. After that people started to gather around them and started wondering where I was so I did what did and flew to the back of the house gathered many item that I would need and then I went to their room when I notice papers that had information about me and that I was adapted so I ran away from there as fast as I could and I went to that island over there" I pointed to an island that was 2 islands away, "and since I already came here with my mom I guess I just knew this is where I belong and I come here every day since then" when I finished we he hugged me one last time before we went our separate ways.

**Nobodies pov.**

After their little encounter they meet once a month in there and she would sing a song for him and when they went to college they still went to that place and would hang out. After a while they started to get attracted to each other and then started dating, got engaged, married, had two kids, (named Ray and Bunny) then they told there story on how they met to their children **(that was from how I met your mother) **and all it took was trunks listening to her sing and meeting each other in there special island.

**Ok I'm done hope you in joyed it and please R&R**


End file.
